power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ejento Sentai 007s
Ejento Sentai 007s (エジェント戦隊007) As Egent Sentai 007 is the fan-made thirty one season of Super Sentai series by Power Rangers 007s. Plot They are an expert spy for the British government, trained to perfection. Their only weakness is that your background music alerts enemies to your presence. Characters Allies Takeda Morihiro Shimoda Masato Kaminaga Suzue Villains Wolf White Stone Le Doux Zadicus Grim Backstory *Muramoto/Axilae 007s - He's precise, witty and conceited. But what'd you expect from somebody with his troubled past? He was born and grew up in a high-class family in an important port, he lived comfortably until he was about 12 years old, but at that point, things changed. He lost his parents when they left after a power outage and was now alone and forgotten. While pursued by a criminal gang he had to survive in a vicious world. But with his wisdom and eagerness, he managed to crush all that's in the way and overcome all odds. This has turned him into the man he is today. With the lessons of the past, he now works as help for hire. By doing so, he hopes to be released of the haunting memories and finally find pleasureful life he has never had. *Azuma/Ranete 007s - He's impulsive, determined and cautious. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his dreadful past. He was born and grew up in a middle-class family in a merchant capital, he lived free of trouble until he was about 13 years old, but at that point, things changed. He lost his parents when they left after a power outage and was headed for a life of misery. With the help of a stranger, he had to survive in an unkind world. But with his bravery and diligence, he managed to go beyond expectations and remain out of reach of danger. This has turned him into the man he is today. With newfound pride and some happiness, he now works as a sailor. By doing so, he hopes to find vengeance for the actions in the past and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Nishihara/Special 007s - He's intelligent, vulgar and confident. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his unsettling past. He was born and grew up in a loving family in a wealthy town, he lived free of worries until he was about 5 years old, but at that point, life changed. He destroyed someone's life by accident during a food shortage and was becoming an outcast. With the help of a suspicious stranger, he had to survive in a mad world. But with his wisdom and charm, he managed to escape hell and face all obstacles. This has turned him into the man he is today. While still constantly on the move, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to find safety and happiness and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Ueto/Top 007s - He's pensive, punctilious and coarse. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his ugly past. He was born and grew up in a small family in an average city, he lived free of worries until he was about 13 years old, but at that point, life changed. He lost his brother in a freak fire and was headed for a life of misery. Together with a pet, he had to survive in a mad world. But with his vigor and perseverance, he managed to remain out of reach of danger and escape hell. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having found a significant other, he now works as help for hire. By doing so, he hopes to be released of the haunting memories and finally find a purpose to a life he has never had. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series